


Lost It To Trying

by 48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Abusive Relationships, Ace Hermione, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/F, Horror, Hurt/Comfort sometimes, M/M, Multi, Possession, Spoilers for lategame book plots, Torture, Trans Harry Potter, Trans Luna Lovegood, WIP, future tagging, i'm gonna have everyone be out of school and over the age of 19 for this fic, this is an incoherent concept atm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue/pseuds/48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue
Summary: Harry's greatest strength is learning how to love himself enough not to think he deserves to be sacrificed.And to save everyone, Harry must first save himself.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Tom Riddle/Ginny Weasley, side Luna/Ginny/Neville, side Sirius/Remus
Kudos: 3





	Lost It To Trying

**Author's Note:**

> im sick and can't function and not writing this in order
> 
> fic title a song by son lux
> 
> Okay so I don't have the energy to write this whole concept out anytime soon, but the basic gist and notes to myself if I ever write this, this will spoil the plot:
> 
> -endgame healthy relationships are Harry/Ron/Hermione and Neville/Luna/Ginny
> 
> -Harry discovers the diary early, it latches on especially with the whole Dursleys thing
> 
> -Ginny finds the Tiara instead of the diary and it has it's own agenda
> 
> -Diary Tom wants to overthrow other versions of himself and is still a narcissistic megalomaniac and it's an unhealthy relationship but Harry has very few examples of healthy romantic relationships or healthy relationships in his life aside from a couple ppl, so he's gotta find a way out; Diary Tom also thinks if he can resurrect Harry's parents his issues with being a past version of their murderer is going to be fine... also gonna be a discussion on forcing ppl to love you vs amortentia vs blackmail/holding ppl hostage in return for not breaking up with him
> 
> -Circle of horcruxes and keeping harry's friends alive by forcing them to become harry's horcruxes when Harry's in self-sacrifice mode and then it's a rush to make sure ppl don't have a horcrux chain-suicide pact
> 
> -Locket latches on to Ron once it's in the running and causes problems for Hermione and Harry and Ron
> 
> -All the other horcruxes eventually become sentient and then it's a bunch of mini-Voldemorts fighting main Voldemort and everyone else for control
> 
> -Main Voldemort becomes even creepier when he realizes Harry is a Horcrux and his and Tom's former ish fling because whatever gives you power over someone he's gonna use, and also in general makes Ron and Hermione's lives hell too
> 
> -Harry eventually gets adopted by Hagrid and Minerva and Remus Sirius depending on who can house him at the time and there's fallout with Snape and Dumbledore because fuck narratives that excuse abusers and none of the responsible adults are about that life

"I can stop you." Harry answers. "And I don't need to die to do it."

\--

"You know why? Because the truth is, Tom- you're nothing. You're a cruel, selfish man who choose to be this. And no amount of magical power or followers or shortcuts will change who and what you are."

\--

"I don't need to die. I don't need to kill you. But I can make sure you never hurt anyone again. I can make you forget everything you ever were, ever are."

\--

"Wouldn't I?"

"You would do the same to me."

\--

"But you're right. I won't. Because I'm better than that. I'm better than you. And I don't need to be anything else to stop you."

\--

"You're powerless. You're weak, idealistic, blind-"

"And I'm still going to beat you."

\--

"Because I'm the boy who lived. And I intend to live, and to move on from this, and you, and everything you ever tried to do to me and everyone else. And there's nothing you can do stop me."

\--

"Because I want to live. And I will, even if I have to dig all of you out of me to do it."

**Author's Note:**

> spoilers for later chapters:
> 
> "The only thing that matters, Harry Potter, is power."  
> \--  
> "You're nothing. You've always been nothing, and I was a fool for ever thinking you could be a threat."  
> \--  
> "You'll feel whatever I want you to feel."  
> \--  
> Ron cuts off Voldemort's hands with the sword of Gryffindor.  
> \--  
> Hermione sets Voldemort on fire with Fiendfyre, as an additional precaution.


End file.
